What Happened
by SantanaSnixLopez
Summary: Maybe Rachel shouldn't have kissed him at Nationals, or spent nearly all of the summer dating him. Maybe she shouldn't have dumped him after she caught him nearly making out with some girl at the beach, because he hadn't actually done anything, even if it did look risky. But she did. And now she had lost him. Finchel.


TITLE: What Happened, Chapter One

PAIRINGS: Finchel (Finn/Rachel)

A/N: I'm currently on a writer's block with the rest of my stories, but I've had this idea for ages…So yeah, this happened. I've never really written Finchel before, but I really like them, so here it goes. :D

This story is most definitely a love story, but it has a lot of drama as well :P Other couples would be Quick and maybe even Kitty/Ryder at some points. It'll also have Faberry friendship as well. It's kind of AU, considering that it's set in Season Three, before Rachel and Finn got together again. I hope you enjoy :D

-/-

Rachel Berry could almost feel it happening.

She wasn't sure what _it _was exactly, except that it hurt, a lot, and she didn't like it. It was almost as if something had changed somehow over the summer, and she didn't know whether or not she liked that. She had…matured slightly. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to let _anything _get in the way.

This year was about her, Rachel Berry, and how she was going to get into a New York based college and become a star. Well, there were things like exams and graduation as well, but that was minor compared to what she wanted.

Of course, there was also having to see her ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson every day, but she could deal with that. Just.

Anyway, it wasn't like they had broken up yesterday. It had been an entire summer; she was most definitely over him. Sure, he had called her a few times and she had felt tempted to answer those calls at some point, but it's not like she did.

It was like that song by Taylor Swift that her younger cousin had been singing along to…I almost do. She never actually did pick up the calls from him, but she _almost _did. That wasn't bad, right? Maybe she did still have small, minor feelings for him, but once again, there was nothing wrong with that at all. Right?

Rachel shrugged as she walked down the corridors on her first day back at McKinley, her arms folded with a determined expression written across her face. She had realised that she would still most likely receive harsh treatment from her fellow glee club members for some time, but still, she had expected that.

Her eyes darted around the corridors and landed on her locker, and a small frown appeared. What was he doing there? That was _her _locker that he was waiting by! Not his, most definitely not his. Rachel's eyebrows narrowed as she looked him up and down; taking in his hopeful expression. He hadn't noticed her yet, thank goodness, so she could quickly think of a plan.

What should she do?!

Rachel sighed, realizing that she'd have to get her books at some point. Why was she even afraid anyway? It was only Finn. He was pretty harmless in her mind. Kind of.

She marched over to her locker, placing one hand on her hip as she smiled at him. "Hello Finn." She said stiffly, trying her hardest to ask civil around him as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Hey Rach, how was your summer?" Finn smiled, moving so that she could open her locker.

Rachel opened her locker, taking out some of her books with a shrug. "It was fine, thank you." She nodded. "How was yours?" She asked.

Finn shrugged. "It was okay; Puck and I had xbox marathons every day." He grinned.

"Right." Rachel nodded, placing her books inside her bag.

An awkward silence settled over them and Finn sighed, looking at her closely. "Rach I…" He started, just as Kurt walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel! I've heard about this wonderful school in New York that we should most definitely apply for!" Kurt said with a grin, not realizing the awkward silence.

Rachel gave a small smile, turning away from Finn. "You're kidding, right?! Which college? Do I know it?" She asked.

As Rachel continued her conversation with Kurt, she could feel herself drifting out as she wondered what Finn was going to say. She loved Kurt, but she wished she had managed to finish her conversation with Finn.

This was going to be a long day.

-/-

As Rachel walked out of her biology class, she heard her mobile vibrate in her pocket and she frowned, taking out her mobile curiously.

Finn.

She sighed, opening up the message reluctantly.

_Hey Rach, we never got to finish our conversation this morning. Can we talk? _

No kisses, no smiley's, just that. Rachel sighed, turning off her mobile and putting back in her pocket. If she was going to be getting over Finn, then she couldn't lead him on. That would just be completely wrong.

-/-

Quinn was standing by her locker when she saw Rachel walking down the corridors on her own. Now, usually, Quinn would have just ignored her, but she had heard about Rachel and Finn's break up and felt genuinely sorry for Rachel.

She walked over to Rachel and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey Rachel, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking Quinn." Rachel nodded. "As touched as I am by you talking to me, I have to get to class. Excuse me." She said brushing Quinn's hand off her shoulder and starting to walk away.

Quinn frowned and followed Rachel, "I don't believe you." She said bluntly. "We had glee club today and you didn't even object to Mr Schue giving Mercedes a solo. What's going on Berry?" She snapped.

Rachel flinched slightly and looked away. "Finn broke up with me." She said quietly.

"I heard." Quinn answered briskly. "Not trying to be rude, but it was never going to work out. I told you." She shrugged.

"Well you can think what you want Quinn. I don't want him back." Rachel said through gritted teeth, starting to walk quicker.

Quinn frowned again, quickening her pace. "I don't believe you for one second. You never give up, that's what makes you so damn annoying."

"Well then I guess I won't be annoying anymore will I?" Rachel shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes impatiently. "Fine, do what you want Berry. Don't say I didn't warn you when you go running back to Finn,"

Rachel felt herself glaring at Quinn angrily, "Leave me alone Quinn! Or I'll get a restraining order!"

"This isn't over Hobbit." Quinn rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

"I know."

-/-

The next few days passed as a blur as Rachel managed to avoid Finn as much as possible and started focusing more and more on her studies. She made sure to avoid the gym, cafeteria and the football field in case of extremely awkward situations that she needed to avoid at all costs.

Rachel had also started studying under the bleachers most free periods now. It was quiet and she could study without the distraction of the library (Even though the librarian tries her hardest to keep everyone quiet). Rachel liked how she could find an isolated area away from the skanks who also roamed under the bleachers.

Also, nothing reminded her of Finn.

Rumours had been spreading that Finn had started dating Quinn again. It wasn't like Rachel hadn't expected it. She always knew that Quinn wanted Finn back, and now was the perfect opportunity. Still, it wasn't the nicest feeling walking past them in the hallways; their lips so close that they could almost…

Stop.

She couldn't keep thinking about them like that, it hurt too much. Everything to do with Finn hurt too much, especially since nearly all of glee club had sided with Finn over the break up. Even Kurt. That too, hurt a lot.

Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him at Nationals, or spent nearly all of the summer dating him. Maybe she shouldn't have dumped him after she caught him nearly making out with some girl at the beach, because he hadn't actually done anything, even if it did look risky. But she did.

She had dumped him, and now he had gone back to Quinn.

Well done, Rachel.

-/-

**A/N: **I hope this is okay! Please, please, _please _review! :D Love y'all :'D

Also, if any of you like roleplaying, then make sure to check out Project Insanity. I play Rachel and Santana on there and it'd be awesome to have new members. :D

Anna :D xx


End file.
